Fear Less
Fear Less!: Escape the Nightmare, also known as Fear Less, is a sidescrolling platformer by innomin and atpalicis. It was featured on Pixel Love on October 6, 2014. The player controls a girl who has recurring dreams of being chased by death. Default controls Controls can be changed in the "Options" menu on the titlescreen. * Z key - Jump * X key - Aim sword Unchangeable controls These controls cannot be adjusted. *'P key' - Pause * - Resume game (when in pause mode) *'0 key' - Mute *'+ / - keys' - Increase or decrease volume, respectively. Gameplay Fear Less involves a girl running through a forest, with death trailing closely behind her. The player is given control of her jump and sword maneuvers and must time them to her travel distance. Obstacles appear in the girl's path that she must jump over to preserve her health. Enemies can be slain with the sword that appears on screen promptly before their encounter. A run ends when the girl's health metre is depleted. When the game ends and the player has not acquired all medals, the girl is shown being caught by death's pickaxe as the screen transitions to display the statistics of the player's run. Distance, time and the number of each enemy slain and coins collected are shown by their numbers on the right side of the screen. Below them are options to attempt another run, go to the upgrades screen or back to the menu. The left side of the screen shows a scene with the girl waking up In the game, the player can obtain medals for performing certain tasks within their run. Coins appear within the girl's path and can be collected to purchase upgrades that increase the difficulty of an attempt and allow the player to obtain some medals. When the player has successfully collected all medals, the game reveals its true ending. Sections The game itself is continuous, though there are several components that occur before and after the player collects all medals. Tutorial If the player turns the Tutorial mode on or starts the game for the first time, an introduction accompanied by a tutorial plays. Health is replenished during the tutorial, making death unattainable at this point. The girl presumably narrates the beginning as she runs through the forest. Text is displayed in white to the right of the girl: Every night the same dream. I am running in a forest. Chased by death. A speech bubble appears over the girl's head, prompting the player to use the Z key to jump. The narration resumes after encountering a few obstacles: The forest is unsettling. It fights back against me. Why is it so angry? A second speech bubble prompts the player to use the X key to attack. The player must aim the moving cursor so that it is within the red perimeter of the sword. The narration then continues: I must outrun death. To break the cycle. This is only a dream. So I can get stronger. The game starts its normal run, introducing the coins along with the obstacles and enemies. Ending Hazards Hazards appear along the girl's path and should be jumped or ducked under. *'Mushrooms' - Stationary obstacles that are planted in the ground. *'Tombstones' - Function identically to mushrooms. They usually appear later in the game. *'Bunnies' - Hop in singles or pairs across the screen. *'Flying skulls' - Skulls with a flaming outline. They can remain sessile in the air or move across the screen opposite the girl's running direction. *'Fires' - Indicated by a grey circle, fires only reveal their flame when the girl is close to them. Enemies All enemies behave the same, but can be killed by aiming the sword properly within the red area. *'Foxes' - Can be evaded by purchasing fox ears. *'Wolves' - Generally appear in the mid section of the game, after foxes. *'Bears' - Appear in later areas of the game, usually after wolves. Upgrades To receive an upgrade, the player must purchase it with dream coins they collect in a game. All upgrades except for "Fox Ears" are spent in increments, with five levels within an upgrade to maximise it. The other upgrades start at 5 coins. *'Recover' - Increases the speed at which the girl regains health. *'Health' - Increases the maximum health the girl can have. *'Jump' - Increases jump height, and at higher levels, allows for double and triple jumping. *'Sword' - Increases the aiming width of the sword which decreases the need for more precise aiming. *'Fox Ears' - Gives the girl a pair of fox ears that prevent her from being hurt by foxes. It stands at a fixed cost of 200 coins. Soundtrack External links *Fear Less feature on Pixel Love Category:Games Category:Platform games Category:Side-scrolling games Category:Games developed with Flixel